The girl with the angel necklace
by runnertributedemigod
Summary: After getting a message from a long lost friend, Jess finds herself in Storybrooke trying to bring back the one person who can fix the only people she loves left. But what happens when that person is the last one she ever wants to see again?
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo! This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it. ?**

 **this story is set about a year after they supposedly get the darkness out of Emma (Rumple has no more magic, Emma has her light magic back, merida is back in her world etc.)**

 **So, on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke

My bare hands are the first thing to hit the rough ground. The second is my head.

I let out a little groan, then slowly sit up to see my surroundings. The message said I would arrive in a place called Storybrooke. The place the magic bean had dropped me seemed to be the middle of a cemetery. Great, what excellent introduction. I move to pull down my hood. When the palms of my hands make contact with the brown material, small sharp needles crawl up my arm. I look down at my hands to see them badly scratched from the lovely tree root I landed on. Taking some bandages from my pack, I wrap them around my hands then stand up to get a better idea where I am.

Yep. Definitely in a cemetery.

The gravestones are neatly but widely space apart, and I can't help but look as I pass them trying to figure which way the town is. I recognize some of the names from the Enchanted Forest. All of them I've only heard about. Since I didn't grow up there, I only heard rumors of all the legendary royalty, such as Prince Charming and Snow White.

I see a beach in distance through a small gap in some trees, and figure I must be going the wrong way. I start to turn around when a familiar name catches my eye. I move closer to get a better look. The sight makes my eyes go wide and my hands start to shake. My breathing becomes quick, and my shaking knees make me fall to the ground. Too shocked to cry, I graze my fingers over the name.

Neal Cassidy.

My beloved friend, the one person I trusted, is lying in the ground beneath me. The boy who gave me a chance to escape my previously uneventful life, the man who sent me a message to come find him in Storybrooke. He said I could start over. He said he would be here. Is dead.

Finally, as a single tear rolls down my face, I hear a scream.


	2. New faces, painful memories

Hi **guys!**

 **I'd like to thank xxxlostdreamerxxx for following! Your amazing!**

 **It gets more exciting I promise, the last chapter was kind of an intro. If you have any more questions, please pm me or have any positive feedback please review:)**

 **On with the story!**

The scream was long and piercing. Partly out of instinct, I immediately stood up and ran towards the sound. My legs flew across the frost tipped grass, and my short cloak flew off my shoulders, leaving my face exposed to the cool air.

"Help! Help me!"

The young voice sounds vaguely familiar. The thought boosts me to run faster. It was hard to determine if it was male or female.

"Help! Its got me!"

I come upon a tomb with a large oak tree swaying next to it. It takes me a couple moments to find where the pleas of help are coming from, but find a young boy gripping a branch high up the oak. His legs are being pulled behind him by a flying shadowy figure.

A shadow.

Before I could think any further I run towards the tree.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" I yell up at the boy.

I grab a fist size rock and throw at the shadow, but probably due to my scraped up hands, it misses what appears to be the head by millimeters. I continue to climb up the tree, the boy telling me to hurry. When I get I can easily reach the young boy, I instantly recognize him. It was Roland. He had Robins' eyes, after all.

I grab his wrist and pull, loosening the _shadows_ grip on him.

"Grab my other hand!" I tell him. He shakes his head, as tears start to slide down his face.

"You have to do it! Or else you won't see your papa ever again!"

He still continues to shake his head as his grip on the branch loosens.

"Please! Little tree!" This seems to get his attention as he is pulled from my grasp. At the last second, he reaches out and I grip both his hands and pull him to me, almost falling backwards to the ground.

The young boy looks up at me.

"Jess?"

I smile at him. "Yeah, its me. You can't tell anybody ok?"

He nods his head reluctantly. "Another spy mission?" He asks

"Yeah, a spy mission."

Once we are almost to the ground, I let him go from my arms, and as soon as I do, voices start to fill up the quiet area.

"Roland!"

I whip my head around to see Robin running our way. I jump from the last branch and quietly escape into the trees unnoticed. I turn my head one last time to see a woman with short black hair and a tall man with a sheriffs badge on his belt. I sigh, only thinking about what the shadow wanted with Roland and-from what baes' message told me-how the hell it was still around.

I camped out in a tree on the edge of town, but not to close for anyone to notice. I considered going to sleep, hoping that the dream/flashbacks wouldn't come here. But, as it usually does, the darkness overcame me.

( **ititalics are flaskbacks)**

 _My boots left footprints in the sand as I flew across the beach. A crazy group of boys had been chasing you across this freaking island for days. My eyes were bloodshot from a lack of sleep, the nasty gash on my arm was probably infected, and one of my ankles felt twisted up bad. I had only thought about turning myself in once, then thought against it. My stubbornness usually gets the best of me._

 _I have no idea how I got here, just woke up with about half a dozen boys looking down at me. Barely escaped that, but only almost got caught one other time. This all just felt natural to me, and almost forgot to miss my family. My previous life felt like a dream._

 _I hear angry and excited voices in the distance behind me. I turn my head to see about a dozen boys racing towards me. I run faster then into the woods next to me. I run for what seems like hours until the voices disappear. I decide to sit at the edge of a tall, thick, pine tree. Something about is pulling me to it, and something seems to be warning me away. I reach my fingers out to touch it, when a voice pipes up behind me._

 _"I wouldn't do that if were you."_ _I whip my head around to see a blond"e haired boy, dressed in all green, smirking at me. With a strange burst of confidence, I reply_

 _"And why not? Its a tree."_

 _The boy stepped closer to me. "Because," he said. "Its magical."_

 _At that instance, long vines quickly stretched out from behind the tree and wrapped around me, pulling me and slamming me to the tree._

 _"This tree feeds on regret," he explains, walking closer to me. " and you seem to have a lot of it."_

 _"You son of a-"_

 _"Now now, there may be children nearby." He interrupts, waving a finger at me._

 _The continuing smirk on his face infuriates me further._

 _"What do you call yourself, anyway?" He asks, inches away from my face._

 _"Why would I tell you? I'd bet my lucky dollar you were the one that kidnapped me, then sent your minions after me to take me back to whatever hole you live in, huh?" I look him dead in the eye, his cold stare turning into a amused look._

 _"You've got fire, I like fire. You will tell me your name, or I will give you one. But, first, let me introduce myself."_

 _He inches closer, so his face is right next to my ear._

 _"I'm a bit of a legend I hear, in your land. I'm Peter, Peter Pan."_

The early morning sun is what wakes me. My dreams weren't sad, or scary. But they

were about beginnings, when things changed for me and the demon I had met years before. I think those dreams are what hurt the most. When everything made sense, but didn't at the same time.

The night before, I swiped a pare a jeans and hoodie from a nearby clothes line so I could fit in when I go into town. I had decided to try and find someone, preferably a woman named Emma, who Bae mentioned. In his message he said they had just gotten back from Neverland, and had defeated Pan to get back his son said Rumplestiltskin had died, sacrificed himself to save the rest of them. I'm not really sure how I feel about everything, especially Pans' death. I guess I should be rejoicing, even though it was a couple years ago by now. But I can't shake the sadness that comes over me when I start to to think about what we used to be.

I need to find out what happened, even if it breaks me.

 **Whoo hoo! 2nd chapter down!**

 **Please r &r. I plan on putting up a chapter every 2-3 days:-) **


	3. Where You Belong

**Hey all you lovely people!**

 **I've had a killer headache the past few days which has made it hard for me to write. So I hope it hasn't been too long.**

 **I'd like to thank the awesome people who started following my story:) And a special thanks to PotterxBreifsxUchihaxKiryuu for reviewing! I added some Pan in this chapter just for you:P**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, PETER PAN, OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY STORYLINE AND JESS. SO FAR.**

 **On with my probably crappy story!**

I walked into town that cloudy morning planing on staying low and listening to figure out where to look for either Rumple, or the so called "Saviour". I strolled in and out of allies(there aren't many in the small town of Storybrooke) trying to find out where the best place is to get some information. Around mid morning, I decided on a small classic looking diner, which many people were coming in and out of.

I walked in right behind a mother and her small child, with my hood down so I could blend in a little but better. Hoods up make you look suspicious. Hopefully nobody I have a reputation with walks in or is already there.

I casually walk up to the one of stools next to counter and sit down, waiting for a waitress to come by. After I order some food(I didn't plan on getting anything since I didn't have any money, but the blonde waitress insisted on the house, so how could I refuse?) I keep an eye out for anybody I might need to talk to. But fortunately, help comes my way.

"Hi, I'm Henry. I haven't seen you in here before."

A black haired boy, around 14, has a friendly smile that makes me instantly want to trust him. But his curiosity is making me weary. But I smile back, hoping he can help me.

"Uh, hi. I'm, Jessica." I say as I reach out to shake his hand. "And yes, I haven't been in here before."

He nods his head understandingly. "Sheltered childhood?"

I nod yes, which was true, for at least one of them.

"Well, I'll treat you to cocoa. Do you cinnamon on top?" Hw offers.

I debate the idea in my head, but end up agreeing. It could be a great opportunity to get some information.

"So..." He starts. "What got you out of your sheltered house to come here?"

I come up with a quick, easy story.

"Mom said I was finally old enough to go out by myself, so I decided to get something to eat then maybe find somewhere to work. I don't wanna have to stay with my parents forever."

He smiles. "That's great! My mom Emma is looking for someone to be a secretary or something at the sheriff station. How old are you?"

I said I was 16, though in truth I was quite much older.

"That's awesome! Here, I walk with you down there. I can introduce you to a bunch of peop-"

"No thanks." I interrupted. "I can walk down myself. You just got to give me a direction."

"Oh, of course. Its just downtown a bit." He looked slightly hurt, but understanding.

As I got up to leave, he said "Just make sure to tell Emma, she'll know what your talking about."

The second time he said her name, I recognized it. Emma. The Saviour.

So, I pulled my hood up, and walked downtown to the sheriff station.

 _I sat in front of the fire, watching the so called lost boys dance. But my mind was far away, back away at my home. I imagined my little sister playing with her dolls on the living room rug, and her begging me and my brother to play with her. The smell of a baked a good is coming from the kitchen. I see my mother in kitchen lightly singing some Nat King Cole song, waiting for my father to come home any minute._

 _Lost in a bliss, I only recognize Pan sitting next to me when he speaks._

 _"You should go dance with the lost boys. This party is to welcome you."_

 _I shake my head. "I don't dance."_

 _"Suit yourself." He says as he goes back to playing._

 _The music is soft and whispy, making me sway back and forth._

 _Why did you bring me here?" I turn to him. "If things are how you say, then your shadow only brings people who are lost. I'm pretty sure I'm not lost."_

 _He smirks, which makes me want to slap it right off him._

 _"My shadow has lots of reason for bringing people here." He says._

 _"Maybe he just thought you didn't fit in." As soon as he finished, he up and quickly walked back over to where he was sitting originally._

 _I didn't fall asleep that night._

 **Peter, you are confusing me...**

 **hoped you guys liked it!**


	4. I Remember You

**so so so so sorry for not updating! Had to plan out the story out a little more and have been a bit stressed out recently.**

 **Who else is not ready for the mid-season finale of ouat?**

 **Let me know if there are any mistakes I need to fix in this chapter since I really didn't proof read it that much**

 **well here is the next chapter! Thanks for anyone who has recently followed/favorited/reviewed!**

Following the simple instructions the boy Henry gave me, I start to make my way to the sheriff station. Keeping my hood up, I'm surprised no one in this cute little town has recognized me yet. I was quite a trouble maker back in the Enchanted Forest.

When I can see the station about a hundred feet in front of me, I see a blonde woman with a red jacket, and the man with sheriff badge from the cemetery. With a familiar panicked look in their eyes, they hurry towards a short, orange pickup truck and quickly hop in.  
I stop, as the truck speeds down the road right next to me. My curiosity (and instincts) take over, and I take off after the vehicle.

As the truck starts to slow down, I see a big white building (which I'm guessing is some sort of mayors office or something) and unforgettable, shimmery, green mist.  
I stand back to watch for a quick second, to take in what's going on.

The black haired woman and Robin, are doing their best along with the two individuals from the truck to fend off a group of boys from the one called Henry.

Wait.

As my memory quickly kicks in, I recognize the faces of the only family I had on Neverland.

My lost boys.

Though clouded in green smoke (and not entirely sure what they are doing) I run up to them. I tackle one of them, about to strike an unaware woman.

"Matt! The hell are you doing?"

The other boys, as they see what is going on, start to turn to look at us.

"Get off me girl!" He screams.

His eyes (which used to be blue) are now dark. But as he struggles under my grip, his look starts to lighten. The green smoke slowly dissipates, and he stops moving.

"Jess?" He whispers. "But, you were dead."

I chuckle, then get up, helping him with me. I look up and see the other boys have begun to look normal again. The defenders look at me with shocked faces.

The silence seems to last forever, before every single former lost boy runs towards me, engulfing me in a giant group hug.  
I pat all my brothers heads, saying each of their names. My companions, my family, my brothers, were alive and well, and I was with them.

As the boys started to back off, I tear my eyes from them and look at the former Enchanted Forest dwellers. I finally start to recognize them for who they were then. The black haired lady, was the Evil Queen, Regina. The man with the badge was Prince David. And of course Robin. My dear friend for a while there.

They all look at me, none of them moving a muscle. I smirk.

"How the hell did you get here?" Regina yells.

I smirk. "I take it you remember me?"

"Remember you!? I left you out of my curse for a reason! I didn't want to have to deal with all of your crap here or the Enchanted Forest."

"Ok, ok!" David breaks in. "We need to try and calmly figure this out. Though I am quite curious about how you got here."

His voice shows a bit of annoyance in his last couple of words.

"Wait, you guys know her?" The blonde asks suspiciously.

"Unfortunately." Regina and David say in unison, which makes my smirk grow a bit bigger.

Robin, continues to fight a smile. He hasn't said a word, but his eyes said he was glad to see me.

"If you all are SO curious," I said. "Then what about we find a quite place and I'll explain."

"Gladly." Grumbles Regina as I disappear in a purple cloud of smoke.

I just about tumble backwards into a dark desk when I appear in a black and white themed office. I look up to see everyone besides the lost boys were also in the office. A round table has also appeared in the middle of the room.

"How gracious of you to consider." I say sarcastically as I sit down. The rest of the group sit down opposite of me.

"First off," says the blonde. "Im Emma. What's your name?"

"Her name is Jess, and she is nothing but trouble for the whole town." David answered for me. I rolled my eyes.

"Emma." I whisper. "Neal mentioned you." I say a bit louder.

Shocked looks appear on all the adults faces.

"Neal?"

"Yeah. He was the one who sent me a message about two years ago. Took me long enough to find one of those freaking beans. He wanted me to come here."

When they didn't say anything, I continued.

"Its ok, i know he is dead now. Back in the Enchanted Forest, I was a bit an outlaw. Robin knows. I was in some alley, when a shimmering gold cloud appeared in front of me. A vision of Neal was in it, he said I should find a way and come settle down here."

Regina whips her head over to Robin.

"You know her too?!"

Surprisingly, he laughs.

"Yeah. She was part of the merry men for awhile, Before she ran off. She was just too good of a thief for the rest of us."

"If Neal sent you that message," Emma broke in. "Then why didn't he tell us about it?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know? He probably thought you all would try and stop me from coming."

A buzzing sound coming from Charming's pocket interrupts my interrogation.

"Hello?" He asks.

There is a silence around the table as David listens to his phone.

"Ok, Snow, I'll be right there."

My eyes widen. I forgot about Snow!

"What is it?" Emma asks David.

"Well, it seems we forgot all those boys in front of Regina's house. I'm gonna go round them up."

"I'll come with you." Robin says standing up next go David.

"I'll come help. I know the lost boys, they might flip out again." I stand ready to go with them.

"Your not going anywhere. We gonna have to take you to the station until we figure out I we can trust you." Emma says skeptically. "And we don't even know how you know the lost boys."

I look over at Robin for support, but he nods his head in agreement.

"Its for the best Jess. I think we can handle this for ourselves right now."

I try my best not to clench my fists.

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

"Good." Regina smiles as we again disappear into smoke


	5. Fight like a girl

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOTS FROM ONCE UPON A TIME. I ONLY OWN JESS AND THIS STORY.

Long after Emma and Regina had locked me up in a small cell in the sheriff station, I lay awake unable to sleep.

Snow had come by to say hello. She cried, and we recalled some times good times we had in the Enchanted Forest as outlaws. She told me about what our friend Red has been up too also.

My mind wandered back to the previous night, to the shadow I had seen. Shivers down ran my body everytime I did. The thought brought back memories that I would kill to forget.

How the hell did it survive if Neal told me both it and Pan were dead?

My thoughts were almost gladly interrupted.

"Well, never thought I'd see you again."

I smirked, as I stood up to face the bastard.

"Guess fate has its ways. Rumple."

I stepped closer to the bars so that I was face to face with him.

"A little bird told me you were in town. I had to come see for myself." He said. "We have a lot to talk about."

I roll my eyes. "I don't see much to talk about. We both know what's coming. The question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

He seemed almost surprised by my question. "You were around him longer then I ever was. I would figure that you had an idea. Nobody, besides myself, has ever died and come back. That only happened because I was the Dark One."

"Well, wizard guy," I shot back. "I don't do magic. You know that. You're the one with all the tricks."

His glare turned dark. He looked almost like the Rumplestiltskin I knew from the Enchanted Forest.

"That may be true, but I wasn't around those boys today. You were. Emma may be a able to tell when someone is lying, but I can tell when someone is keeping a secret. What did you take from the boy?"

I looked him dead in the eye, and my voice lowered.

"I didn't take anything from them," a dark smirk appeared on my face. "Just what was on them."

I put my fingers in my pocket and pulled them out covered in dark green dust.

"If my guess is correct, then this is the crap that was controlling them. Better yet, I saved Roland from a shadow yesterday afternoon. Now who does this remind you of?"

We shared a knowing glance.

"Nobody we want coming back." He said with hatred.

I nodded. "I'll give you the sample, so you can see if there is any way to avoid it. But, you have to promise to update me."

"Your not going to make me let you out?"

I shook my head. "No. I need them to trust me. My reason for coming here was to start over, not just another town to sabotage as you all call it. They're gonna my help too. So we gotta deal?"

"Deal." He said as he shook my hand without the dust.

He pulled out a small potion jar and I rubbed off the glittery stuff into it.

As he turned to leave, I said "Rumple."

He turned back around, and raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't some shit game your playing, right?"

He shook his head. "Not this time Jess. Peter Pan is somebody neither of us want to come back."

(Flashback)

 _It had been about two months since I had been taken to Neverland. But then again, you never really know here._

The lo _st boys were distant at first, but they slowly started to warm up to me. A couple of the older ones showed me how to hunt, with a spear and with bow and arrows. I almost immediately got the hang of the bow, and pretty soon I was out hunting with the other boys. The spear took some getting used to though._

 _As I got more and more into the routine of things, my life back home became more and more like a dream. Something in the back of your mind that you never really think about, but its still there._

 _Almost every evening, the boys would create a fight circle. There were a couple of bigger boys that were almost unbeatable, that the others would try to beat. I sat on one of the logs near the fire, watching ones of the boys almost brutally knock another boy about half his size to the ground. The younger boys' face was bloody, and the ones creating the circle had to drag him out due to him being unconscious._

 _The bigger boy struts around the circle, saying "anybody else wanna give it a go?"_  
 _I glance over at Felix who looked busy carving a spear at another log, but I could tell he was listening. When I look back over at the fight circle, I see the boy has his eyes set on me._

 _"What about you Jess?"_

 _I could feel all of the boys' staring at me, including Felix._

 _I smirk._

 _"I would, but I don't feel like humiliating you in front of the rest of the boys."_

 _There were snickers and chuckles, but it soon quieted down when the boy glared at the group._

" _Is that a threat?" He asks, starting to get in a fighting position._

 _I roll my eyes._

 _"I guess, if you insist."_

 _I stand up, walking towards the group and they let me through._  
 _To be honest, I had never fought like this. Sure, I had helped fend off pirates and wrestled around with some of the younger boys, but never competitively._

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

 _I copy his position, and wait for him to make the first move, which he does._  
 _He lunges towards me, almost knocking me to the ground, but at the last second, I slide out of the way, him barely missing me. He laid on his stomach near some of the boys feet._

 _"Oh come on," I said. "give me a little challenge."_

 _He growls then gets up. This time, takes a swing, and his knuckles graze my cheek as I duck under his fist, elbowing him in the stomach. As he stumbles back a little, I kick the side of his head with my shoe, him falling onto his backside._

 _I never realized he was missing a tooth when he smiles._

 _"You wanna play dirty? I'll play dirty."_

 _His arms lock around my legs as I fall to the ground. He stands back up and kicks me in the side, earning a accidental hiss from me. He chuckles. I start to get back up, but he kicks me in the chest, sending me back down._  
He leans down so he can whisper in my ear.

 _"Well, it seems I'm still the champion here. Wonder why Pan brought you here? You can't even fight like a girl."_

 _Now this, infuriated me._

 _With my arm, I swing at his legs knocking him unbalanced long enough for me to get up knocking him to the ground. Once he hits the dirt with a thump, I kick the side of his head again, which leaves his nose bleeding._

 _I lean down to whisper in his ear, just like he did._

 _"Your wrong, I do fight like a girl. I take it as a compliment. I find it funny that you think girls can't fight. Cause if I'm not mistaken, you were just beaten. By a girl." I smirk. "Maybe you should think things through before you go telling people what they are capable of."_  
 _I stand up, give him one more kick in the side, grab my bow, then walk to my tent just outside of camp._

 **heey I realm have no explanation for nit updating in forever...srry about that guys. But, I hope the fight scene was realistic enough, I've never been to good at them but wanted to show what type of person she was on the island, and where she kinda stood with the lost boys.**

 **plz plz r &r! I'll love you forever! **


	6. The Return

So guys... How've ya been?

To anyone who still might be reading this, a lot of things have happened in my life which caused me to put this story on the backburner. But now that things are starting to settle down, I have lost some if my interest in this story, and I don't really remember where I was going.  
I have decided, I'm gonna TEMPORARILY close this story, just until I can figure what the hell I am doing.

Until then though, what do u think about me doing Y/N imagines with Peter Pan?

Also if u have any ideas for 'The Girl with the Angel Necklace' please let me know through a pm or something. :)

And just to be nice, here is a little snippet that I was working on for what would've been chapter 6. :D

I'm shook awake by the one and only Red Riding Hood.

I groggily sit up.

"the hell?" I mumble.

She squeals. "Jess I've missed you so much! How come I didn't see you causing problems yesterday?!"

I chuckle.

"I've missed you too Red." I say as I hug her back. She was one of the most understanding people back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Come on! Emma said you can go, but I have to keep an eye on you this morning. Not that i think that you'll try to ruin anybody's lives or anything." She winks.

"Really? You totally messed up my plan!" I say after I laugh.

She smiles and practically drags me out of the small cell.

When we get back to Granny's, she says she has to get back to work, but breakfast is on the house. I smile up at her and order some pancakes and coffee.  
I sit at a booth by myself, until I realize that everybody keeps sneaking glances at me. Funny how they didn't notice me yesterday, considering these are most of the same people.  
My thoughts are interrupted when Snow and Charming sit down on the opposite side of the booth.

"Hey Jess!" Snow says smile.

I give her a small smile back. I've never been much of a talker, or a hugger, but since everybody else seemed to be I tend to roll along with it.

"Hey Snow. Is that baby Neal?" I say looking at the almost toddler asleep in Snow's lap.

She nods.

I turn to Charming and ask "What did you do with the lost boys, last night Charming? 'cause I'm pretty sure I didn't see them in your little Sherriff station."

If he wasn't a male and afraid for his pride, I sure he would've rolled his eyes.

He sighed. "We didn't lock them up. We sent them home to their families. They have those since we brought them back from Neverland."

"Which brings up the topic we wanted to ask you about." Cuts in Snow. "How do you know the lost boys? You never mentioned anything about Neverland.."

I interrupt. "Well, it was never any of your business." I say in a casual tone. "Got stuck in Neverland once. Left within a couple of weeks. It was nothing too major."  
To add to my story, I smile and sip my coffee.  
"Guess Pan wasn't a fan of my unending sass."

We all laughed. But the couple in front me didn't completely believe me. But before anything else could be said, the savior sits down next to me.

Snow and Charming say in almost unison, "Good morning Emma."

I roll my eyes. They were always such a couple.

Just my luck, Emma turns to me.

"Jess, you got anywhere to stay until you find a place of your own?"

Im about to answer when Snow interrupts. "You can stay with us. The apartment has been feeling kind of empty since Emma and Henry have moved out."

I smirk when Charming holds back a groan. "It would be my pleasure."

They day goes by fast. Snow shows me where the apartment is, and makes sure I have some other clothes to change into.  
The lost boy incident almost leaving my head when the 'excitement' returns.

As we are eating a quiet dinner, Charming's phone buzzes. He answers and an annoyed looks appears on his face.

"Alright Emma, I'll be right there." He stands up to leave.

"What's wrong?" Snow asks.

He sighs. "Those boys are acting up again." He turns to me. "Jess we might need your help again. We don't know what it is about you, but you seem to snap them out of it."

"Ok, lets go."

We arrive right outside of Rumple's shop. We park behind a little yellow buggy,which sits outside of his shop.  
Rumple stands outside with his arm around Belle, talking to Emma, and they both seem to be pretty pissed with each other.  
Both Charming and I rush out of the vehicle. Emma face relaxes when she sees Charming.  
"David! You didn't happen to see any teenage boys running about on your way here?" She asks him, totally disregarding me.  
"No I didn't. What exactly happened anyway?"  
Emma is about to answer, when Rumple buts in.  
"A couple of boys broke into my shop, though nothing valuable was stolen. Probably just a rebellious swing."  
I saw him glance at me, communicating he wanted to talk to me. Soon


End file.
